


Buzzed Drabble - Mr Freezy

by StarryNighty



Category: The Iceman (2012)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Warnings: 18+, mention of stalking, breeding kink, non-consensual sex, dubious consent, kidnapping.A/n: I’m for sure 3 shots in but @titty-teetee said she needed some Mr Freezy :P
Relationships: Robert Pronge/Black Female Reader, Robert Pronge/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Buzzed Drabble - Mr Freezy

Robert was bad news. You should have known though. A man handing out ice cream to little kids as a front to enact his more nefarious inclinations should have been your first clue. And he looked sleazy. Long hair, unkept beard, your mother would have had a fit. The clean cut guys of her generation might have been going extinct. But he was handsome, but ultimately the type of man that was too eager, too hungry for the type of attention you wanted to give willingly.

It didn’t stop him.

A fortuitous meeting Robert would have called it. A foxy, no shit taking, broad who he could smell before you even graced his ice cream truck window. And a double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream made for a meeting of the ages.

His heart rate sky rocketed the moment his dick pushed passed your folds. Robert was almost struck dumbfounded by the sucking sensation your pussy elicited around his cock. As you strained against the ropes restraining your wrists behind your back, he pumped mindlessly, mouth agape, his thick framed glasses hanging off his nose. Frizzy sand colored hair stuck to his forehead as sweat poured from his brow and down his strong jaw.

He could have cum right then. But he willed him self to dial back the urge. You were crying again passed the dirty cloth gag he had stuffed in your mouth. 

He switched it up. Robert pushed a hand between you and him, his fingers pressed in hard on the already hard bud hidden in your folds. And when your body shook, the wetness poured, he fucked you harder. He seized control of your body and didn’t wait for you react fully to his motions. 

The glisten in your eyes was enough. You were already falling in love, he could see it for himself. And when you yelped out great loud moans on the end of your cunt fluttering around him, he cracked a smile. Robert ducked in close to your mouth and licked around the rim of your open, gaged lips. 

“That’s it baby,” he said shook all over as your pussy clamped in around is cock. “I’ve been watching you for awhile now…”

Robert finished with your pleasure, he grabbed the backs of your knees, brought the up high to your tits and thumped in harder. 

“You gunna carry this kid-” his hips almost stalled with the peak of his bliss. “You’re gunna be leaking me out for a week after this…” he shook all over and tried to speak again. 

It didn’t work out. Maybe it was the panic in your eyes, the pulse underneath your skin, whatever it was it hit his spot. 

Robert let go of your legs the second he felt his load spill into your pussy. He couldn’t shake sensation, he bit down on his tongue in the process. And as the metallic tang lightly coated the bumpy surface he leaned over you, rolled his tongue around his mouth as he stared into your eyes. His hovered above you on his palms, his glasses teetering on the edge of falling off his face but he managed to slid them back up to the bridge of his nose in a huff.

“…oh you know we’re about to do that again.” 

A smile split across his lips and nearly disappeared into his thick mustache and beard. He rolled his hips against yours, feeling his chub now slowly grow deep inside your warm pussy. 

“And something tells me you wanna it again too.”

Robert pulled one of your legs back over his arm and started pumping hard again.

“One way or another you ain’t leaving this shed without a baby in you.”


End file.
